Unexpected Changes
by AngelWingRinoa777
Summary: AU and A LOT OF OOCness Just try to read it Please?Sakura with three guys for a week! Wanna know whom? Then read! Bound to be a big Romantic story!


**Unexpected Changes**

Chapter One: Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. If I did then I would totally have Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun and Itachi mine. All Mine (grins evilly)

Ages: You are going to need them.

Sakura Haruno: 20

Sasuke Uchiha: 20

Kakashi Hatake: 34

Itachi Uchiha: 24

Dun dun dun dun there is seriously out of character ness in here if you don't like OOCness then get a grip and don't read this story. I told you if I needed to make OOCness in my story to get it right then I will. It will be romantic a lot of romantic stuff in here. If it is then deal with it! Now on to my glorious chapter 1. I'm putting this rating as an T but there might not be some scenes that are acceptable for T,there will be very detailed kissing and holdingyeah you get the idea. Oh yeah and This is AU ok? We're in a whole differ world . thankies and read ahead.

Heeehee Enjoy!

Regular font: Actions/words you know

Italic font: thinking/thoughts

Bold: I rarely use it unless it's a song fic

* * *

Sakura's cherry blossom hair was flowing with the breeze in training ground. She looked up with her lime green eyes, the emotion in her eyes were happiness. Well Sakura Haruno would have to be happy if she was going to stay at Sasuke's house for a week. FOR A WEEK! Sakura did still have a crush on Sasuke but two new people shared her heart. She never thought that they would have a place in her heart. But the problem was she liked THREE people. It was supposed to be only one. Now it's three. She spends more daydreaming time then ever. She looked at three figures. One was no doubt Sasuke. She smiled at him cheerfully. Then she looked at the tall figure who was Kakashi-sensei. She giggled like a school girl. Beside them was Sasuke's brother Itachi. His dark hair was flowing lightly. Sakura just stared at him dreamily. She sighed. 

"Something a matter Sakura?" Kakashi brought her out of state.

"Huh?" Sakura asked clueless.

"Nothing." Kakashi chuckled.

"Hmph." Sakura sat down on the hill they were standing on.

Sasuke sat right next to Sakura and Kakashi just stood there. Itachi just stood there like Kakashi.

"So….you don't mind if I stay at your house?" That was the fifth time Sakura asked Sasuke if it bothered him.

"It is no bother if you stay. I don't mind actually. It always seemed empty." Sasuke looked at her face.

"Is there something on my face?" Sakura worried.

Sasuke laughed. "No if there was I would've informed you earlier." Sasuke touched her hand.

Sakura just thought about this. She'll be the only girl with three guys. ONLY GIRL in Sasuke's house. With three guys. He had to pick those two. Why did he pick her to go stay at his house? _I guess he likes me. _Sakura squealed. Sasuke looked at her confusingly. He rose an eyebrow.

Kakashi just stared down at the girl. Sakura noticed that he didn't carry around his book.

Sakura smiled and gave a evil grin to Kakashi.

"Sakura…what are you thinking?" Kakashi eyed her grin.

"Nothing, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura chirped.

"Riiight Sakura." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"Ok fine Kakashi-sensei. You got me. All I wanted to know is that are you going to take down your mask?" Sakura loved playing "get Kakashi's mask off" game.

"No I will not." Kakashi seriously snapped.

"Sorry didn't mean to get you angry." Sakura looked down sadly.

Kakashi looked at her with sad, sorry eyes. "Hey Sakura I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head.

_Wow Kakashi actually looks cute when he's sorry and worried. Ahh what am I thinking! He's my sensei for the village's sake! Still he does look cute…._

"It's ok." Sakura put her cheery smile on.

_God,_ Kakashi thought,_ why does she always smile like that? Doesn't she know that I pay more attention to her then my book! Duh! She doesn't know! You're her sensei you're not supposed to like her. But she's so beautiful…just like a cherry blossom. _

Itachi gazed at Sakura. _She's beautiful for one thing. Although I don't know what she sees in my little brother. Hopefully I can be ….kind for her. After all it would be nice to know the girl who adores my brother so much. _Itachi sighed. He still couldn't believe that Sakura liked HIS little brother. Why couldn't it be him? Why couldn't be Itachi?

Sasuke looked at his brother. _Itachi's falling for Sakura, I've got to watch out. But how can I forget? She loves ME. Not Itachi. Heh, Itachi doesn't have a chance with her. Although I did bring Kakashi and Itachi for a purpose. All for one thing. _Sasuke had a evil grin painted on his face.

_Wow….I never noticed that Itachi was as hot as his brother. _Sakura blushed. Thinking of Itachi as hot made her blush._Why? Oh why did Sasuke have to choose these two men? _Sakura looked up and put a bang of her hair behind her ear. The wind chose to keep blowing the cherry blossom's pink hair. Sakura was just glad that she didn't have to share Sasuke with Ino at all. She'd the whole house to herself, Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi. Three men and a woman. She smiled. She liked the thought of it. Maybe she could have someone like Itachi fall for her. But Kakashi …whoa he wouldn't go that far. Well at least she hoped. She's twenty now. He's thirty four. Just fourteen years apart. Not that bad. _Maybe I can fall for Kakashi…..but I think I'm better with Itachi or Sasuke. _

Itachi touched Sakura's shoulder. "Hey…you ready to go now?" He gazed at Sakura for the fortieth time already. He pointed to Kakashi and Sasuke walking ahead of Sakura and Itachi.

"Um sure." Sakura smiled and stood up.

_She's just like a cherry blossom. So much like one too…I wonder if she'll like me. Well there's only one way to find out. And that's to go to little brother's house._ Itachi sighed. He couldn't believe it. Out of all people, Sasuke chose Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, his own brother. Itachi smacked his head and guided Sakura to the others, who were already at Sasuke's house.

Sakura looked at Itachi the whole time he guided her. She couldn't stop gazing at his face. _Why do they both have to be hot guys?_ Sakura literally smacked her head in her mind. She fell for both brothers. BOTH of them. Now what? Was she just going to fall for Kakashi too? She couldn't. Ok maybe she did like Kakashi a little bit. After all she thinks her friendship with Kakashi just turned into falling in love-ship. Or so as she calls it. Kakashi opened the door to Sasuke's house. But Sasuke's house was a mansion. A MANSION! Sakura was left with her mouth open.

Everything was so perfect, so clean_. This is nothing like Sasuke…I wonder…did he clean up the house just because I was staying for the week?_ Sakura couldn't help wonder that. She giggled. The men looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Sakura was confused. Why would they be looking at her like that?

"You just giggled." Kakashi said in a stern voice.

"Yeah, so? Is there some type of law I don't know?"Sakura sarcastically replied.

"No there isn't. But if there was I would've already told you." Kakashi looked at her eyes. They were filled with laughter, cheerfulness and love. Did he ever think about love? No. He now thinks of love whenever he sees the cherry blossom. She's a fragile cherry blossom. You break their heart and they're gone forever. They just fly off in the wind. It's like a rose petal dying and the wind picks it up and the rose petal never comes back. That's how fragile Sakura is. Well to Kakashi that is. Kakashi smiled. It would've been great if he was her age.

"Ok thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura smiled.

_Sensei….that makes me feel old. I have to tell her that she can stop calling me that….I'm not that old….am I?_ Kakashi pondered at moment. _I'm not that old. At least I think so…_

_The only way that is going to answer that is that if Sakura doesn't think I'm THAT old. Oh well, here goes nothing. _

_Slight Warning:There's a slight KakaSaku moment not actually what you think._

"Sakura, I have a question for you." Kakashi stopped Sakura. Itachi and Sasuke went to the training grounds.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi winced at the word sensei.

"Do you think I'm very old? Because I don't want you to call me sensei anymore. It makes me feel old and I just want to make sure you don't think I'm the age you think I am." Kakashi explained to her.

Sakura laughed. "Kakashi I only call you that because I thought you wanted me to call you that." Sakura walked right up to Kakashi and hugged him by the waist. But he heard a little whisper. "Besides I don't think you're THAT old Kakashi. Don't worry you're thirty-four. Not even close to old." Sakura lifted her head and smiled happily.

If they were both in love right now, they would've kissed right there on the spot. No doubt Kakashi wanted to kiss her right now. He didn't care if someone was watching. But he knew he couldn't. She liked someone else. And that someone wasn't him. Kakashi sighed.

"Lets get you to your bedroom." Kakashi nodded his head and started his way up the stairs.

Sakura followed behind him and noticed something she never thought she would notice. _Wow! I can't believe I'm actually saying this but Kakashi has a nice ass._ Sakura wanted to see what was under that mask of his. She wanted to see his real face. Sakura wanted to touch his face with her skin. But that would seem wrong wouldn't it?

Kakashi pointed out her room. It was between two rooms.

"Kakashi, where will you be sleeping?" Sakura was shocked he didn't have a bedroom.

"The living room. Don't worry I'm fine. I'm used to it anyways." Kakashi sighed. He did NOT like sleeping in the living room. He NEEDED a real bed, but always got a dull mattress anyway.

"Oh…" There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Why are you disappointed?" Kakashi forced himself to look at her completely in her eyes.

"I thought you would share a room with Sasuke or Itachi but I see they're heartless and don't care about you. I feel sorry for you Kakashi….you said you had no one there for you. But forget that. Right now I'm here for you." And with that Sakura hugged him tight. Kakashi gave a hug right back.

"We shouldn't be hugging at all Sakura." Kakashi whispered into her ear.

"So? At least you're here with me to protect me." Sakura hugged his waist tighter.

God, how Kakashi loved to have her arms around his body but the most thing he liked was to wrap his arms around her and sweep her off her feet like a prince. He would've done that but timing for them to come. Yes, Itachi and Sasuke came in and saw the two friends hugging. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. You could tell Sasuke was jealous. Just because Sakura never hugged him that way.

Itachi only thought about this. _I wonder if she would hug me like that. Wow Kakashi is sure lucky to have Sakura around him. I wish she would stay around me more…._

Sakura let go of Kakashi with regret and turned around. "Hello guys. How was your training?" Sakura smiled. She tried to remember what she did as if it never happened.

"Good, and Kakashi you have to go to your house and get your clothes am I right?" Sasuke growled lowly.

"Yes, I do." Kakashi glared at Sasuke, reminding Sasuke that he can kick his ass in an instant.

Sasuke gulped. He just shouted at Kakashi aka the Mirror Ninja. He never done that before.

"What is your problem?" Sakura yelled at Sasuke as soon as Kakashi left the mansion.

"Sorry, I just don't like him around you." Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"He's been with us for a eight years." Sakura slapped Sasuke across his face.

Sasuke only felt the pain. He couldn't believe it. He thought that Sakura loved him. Now she loves Kakashi? _Maybe she loves both of us._ Sasuke grinned and walked up to his room. _What if she falls for my brother? Then I would be really in trouble. It wasn't supposed to start out like this. _Sasuke sighed. Sasuke stayed in his room the whole day. He didn't even care if Kakashi came back or not.

Itachi looked at Sakura. "Do you like Kakashi?"

"What?" Sakura was startled by Itachi's question. Was it that obvious to see that she like Kakashi?

"I said, Do you like Kakashi?" Itachi was getting impatient.

"Maybe…" Sakura looked at Itachi and got an idea. She smirked.

Itachi sighed a relif sigh. He didn't want Sakura to like anyone else but himself.

"I'm more interested in Uchiha family." Sakura smiled.

"My brother is the one you're looking for right?" Itachi gave an annoyed voice.

"Nope, more like you." Sakura walked up to Itachi. She was just inches away from Itachi's face.

Itachi got a shade of red on his face. Sakura looked so beautiful. Especially her lime green eyes showing interest in him. "Why me?"

"You're more the fun type, besides you're hotter than Sasuke." Sakura smiled and gave a kiss on Itachi's cheek. She knew she was going to have a tough week. With three hot guys, boy, she knew it was going to be tough, way tough.

Sakura went up the stairs and opened the door to her room. As soon she opened the door, her mouth was in shock. She had the most beautiful room ever. It was covered in cherry blossoms. She knew Sasuke did this. Or was it Kakashi? She hoped it was Kakashi._ Maybe I'll get over Sasuke this week. Hopefully I'll have a boyfriend by the end of this week. I feel sad that I haven't got my first kiss yet…._ Sakura laid in her bed. She closed her eyes. She drifted off to a long romantic dream with ……

Kakashi smiled when she saw her room. He knew that she thought Sasuke did it but it was him. He was watching her from outside on a tree branch. _She looks like an angel when she sleeps. _Kakashi sighed. He knew it was going to be a tough competition with Sauske and Itachi. Kakashi knew all about Itachi falling for Sakura and their little "kiss." Kakashi knew she just wanted to see to her room and she thought of a way to leave Itachi thinking. Kakashi admired her so much. But only if he could spend every day holding her close to his body. He smiled at that thought. Kakashi jumped out of the tree branch and went inside the mansion. There he was left to talk to Itachi.

"Itachi, I know you're falling for Sakura. It's easy to see." Kakashi startled Itachi.

"Shit Kakashi, Do you have to scare me like that?" Itachi was scared as hell.

Kakashi laughed. "Yes, I have to."

"Goodnight Hatake. Sasuke is up to something up. I can feel it." Itachi went up to his room and closed the door.

"Goodnight Itachi. I can feel it too." Kakashi sighed. Kakashi pulled out a blanket and kicked off his shoes. He laid in a couch and tilted his head to the side a bit and dozed off.

Little did they know Sasuke had something planned….

Everything was going to change….

All because of Sakura's choice……….

End of Chapter One: Cherry Blossoms in the Wind

* * *

A/N: Hello all! Yesh I did start a new fic. But I'm working on Fallen Angel people so chill for a bit. Yesh if you got this far. You survived the OOCness. You wonder how long this chapter one is huh? I bet you do. . well I'm happy I got over five I was going to go to ten. Well give me your thoughts if you're a naruto fan . unlike me I have a very random mind and I do a lot of crazy things in my head. But please if you liked this chapter then review if you didn't then I don't see the point of your review. I would accept a teensy bit of flame since this is only my third long fanfic. And I'm not sure how long this will be but for a week yeah not long but probably ten chappies I think. I'm only giving a hypothesis. No one knows for sure. And I'm writing this as I go so yeah excuse me if it sucks. I'm such a huge fan of Naruto. It's like the best show on Earth. I'm serious! I can't wait for the whole episodes to come out. It would be so much fun. Well Talk to you later. Remember if you likes then review and If you hates then don't review I don't see what's the point if you don't like you review and give the author a flame. Just don't give me a bad flame. Not like a horror review with flames. Chapter One is finally complete ten pages. Yay! I beat meh record. . I'm so glad. Well Enjoy guys! 

Much love,

Angel Wing Rinoa777


End file.
